Cruel Game
by NaruKami
Summary: Ever since she was little, Usagi Tsukino knew that she was different. She could run faster, jump higher and have a longer endurance than most kids her age. She was a Ghostwalker. Darien seems to know what she is, but is he friend or foe?


Cruel Game

Standard disclaimer applies.

Chapter 1

Ever since she was little, Usagi Tsukino knew that she was different. She could run faster, jump higher and have a longer endurance than most kids her age. When she was 9, her father Ken Tsukino told her to keep her talents a secret. It wasn't difficult since she had long ago tried to hide what she was. Because of her talents she never made any friends. They all talked behind her back whispering that she was a freak.

A month before her 10th birthday, they migrated from America to Japan. By then, her father was already training her in combat. She also already vowed that this time, she would make friends. Even if she has to act like the weakest, dumbest, silliest person in the world.

For five years she had played her part. She was happy. She had many friends and even had a boyfriend once. At night though she continued to train since she cannot deny what she was. On her 10th birthday, her father warned her that she must not slack off in her training if she wants to keep enjoying her new life. Bad men were going to come after her and she must defend what she got.

xxx

*cellphone ringing*

Darien flipped his cell phone open. "Hello?"

_Are you in a secure place?_

"No, I'm at the Crown Arcade where I'm supposed to meet her."

_Did you tell her about us?_

"No of course I did not tell her. Are you guys sure it's her? She's a little clumsy to be one of us, no make that a LOT. Yesterday she slipped on a wet floor, spilled her sundae on me and landed flat on her butt."

_No mistake. It's her._

"Okay, I'm going to – she's here." Darien shut off his call without bothering to say goodbye.

xxx

"Well if it isn't Odango. I even wore a coat today in case you decided to spill anything on me." Her nemesis greeted with a smirk.

_Oooh how she wants to wipe that smirk off with one clean kick. _

Instead she deliberately ignored him and went over her friends. The damn slug followed to pester her.

"Hey Darien." Her friends greeted dreamily with bright eyes.

_Yup she was invisible. Her friends were so predictable. One hot guy and friendship was forgotted._

She thought ticked off.

_Wait did she just say hot? Ugh. Insanity was contagious. _

She sat beside Lita and pouted.

"Oh Hi Usagi!"

"Hey Usa."

They all greeted sheepishly as they noticed her.

Darien, the slug, sat uninvited beside her.

"Don't sit when you're not invited." She snapped.

"It's the only seat left."

"Well go sit at another table or something. We don't want you hear."

"No Usa, don't be rude." Amy said softly.

"Darien you can sit next to me." Mina said scooting over. "She might spill something again." She giggled.

"Not funny." Usagi glared. She glanced at the wall clock and stood up. "I'm leaving." She announced.

"Where are you going Odango? It's raining outside."

"None of your business."

She walked away before she would do something she would later regret.

A blast of wind blew her hair as soon as she opened the door. She shivered. It was really raining hard.

The door chimed again. Someone walked out.

"Here."

Usagi looked up mouth open in surprise. Her heart jumped and her stomach fluttered.

He looked irritated as he handed her the umbrella.

Her mouth snapped shut. "If you don't want to give it then don't offer."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm. "Come on." He muttered opening the umbrella and crossed the street with her in tow.

His arm moved from her until it draped across her shoulder as he huddled her closer to him to prevent her from getting wet.

Despite the cold weather, she could feel her face heating up. She cast sidelong glances at him.

_He really was handsome. _

Seeming to read her mind, he smiled as their eyes met.

She looked away.

"We're here."

As if coming out of a daze, she looked and realized that they had arrived at her home.

"How did you know-"

He kissed her, softly and then hungrily as though he could not help it. He had dropped the umbrella and the rain was beating down on them. Still they kissed.

_Mine. _He thought, his senses going haywire.

When he let go, his eyes were dark with passion, hunger and rage. "Damn." He muttered, as he stalked off in the rain, his umbrella forgotten.

She shook her head to clear it and picked up the umbrella and went inside her house.

Strange, she felt as though he was speaking to her mind. She heard his voice in her head.

_Mine. Mine. Mine. And then… Ghostwalker._

"Shit." Usagi thought coming to her senses.

Xxx

Darien arrived at his apartment soaking wet, his mind clouded.

_She's too young. _

His mind argued, battling his baser instincts. Right not it wanted to run back and burrow itself in her, seeking her warmth, her scent.

His cell phone rang again.

"What? I'm going back to America? But what about Usagi – I mean Operation Moonlight?"

"Fine. I'll be at the airport in an hour."

He sighed taking a few deep breaths. He found his mate but now they're asking him to leave her? Maybe it was for the best. She was too young. Though Usagi Tsukino was definitely a Ghostwalker.

Xxx

Usagi ran back to the arcade. Drenching wet, she found Motoki and grabbed him. "Can you tell me Darien's address please? It's very important!"

"Huh, calm down little bunny." Motoki grabbed a paper and wrote it down. "Want me to draw it for you?" He volunteered helpfully.

She shook her head. "I'll manage." She said with a wan smile.

"Well you have your cell phone if you get lost."

She was a blur. She did not care who saw her. She had this nagging feeling that she had to get to him as quick as she can.

She finally found him. His apartment that is.

She knocked.

Giving the door knob a try, she was surprised to find it unlock.

The apartment was barren. Either she was at the wrong door or it was vacated very quickly.

_Shields, who in the world are you?_

Xxx

An assassin was lying in wait.

He was a pretty laid back kind of guy unlike some assassins he knew but he had a 100% performance rating. He had chips, soda and ice cream beside him. He was busy eating while watching the time.

5:00

He drank one last gulp at his soda before setting into position. After 10 minutes, he fired one single shot.

Ken Tsukino was eliminated.

_To be continued…_

A/n: I hope you have all heard of Christine Feehan's game series. If not I hope this story still makes sense. Let me know if you've read her books so I can add characters from her books. Review!


End file.
